sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
A Divine Date (Private Roleplay between RedRush3999 and DeathstroketheHedgehog)
Summary What happens when a mortal attempts to please a goddess? Participants: RedRush3999 - Rush DeathstroketheHedgehog - Ebony Roleplay START! Chapter 1: An early bird and a corpse?! In an alternate dimension, we see Rush the Hedgehog is asleep in his home in Squiggleville, early in the morning. It seems peaceful until something unexpected happens... "Zzzzz......." Rush is currently fast asleep in his bed, not really aware what's going on... What sounds like a howling wind comes from outside. "What the--" Rush, suddenly alarmed, wakes up and yawns as he goes to the window to see what's going on outside. For a brief glimpse, a few miles away, there is a red light in the distance. "Better go see what's up." He said to himself as he went away from the window to take a shower, brush his teeth, put on deodorant and put on his clothes. He then headed outside towards the red light, wondering what's happening.... When Rush gets there, the sound of the howling has stopped a while ago, and there was someone small standing over a body of another person. "Whaaaaa?" Rush says while he looked at the said figure standing over the body. The figure didn't move. It seemed that Rush was too far away for it to hear him. It began walking towards the body, crouching at it. Nearby the creature was a gun. Rush decided to get closer and go see exactly what was going on... As he gets closer, he can get a good back view of this mysterious character. She wasn't small because she was far away. She was small because, well, she was small. Childlike even. She had red fur, and attached to her back were a dragon tail and dragon wings. On closer inspection of the body, there was a pool of blood. "Hey, um.....What's with the dead body?" Rush asked, kind of scared a little. He didn't expect to see that ''this morning. It's going to slightly disturb him for the rest of the day. The little creature jumped in surprise, turning around to see Rush. "Oh crap, I forgot to go invisible," she mumbled out loud. Rush tilted his head a little in confusion as he sat down. "Ebony, what're you doing here? And what's with the...body?" "Hi again, Rush..." she turned back towards the body. "That's what I was trying to figure out myself." She kneels toward the body, cupping her left hand on the side of their head, where a light of some sort was rising from the body into her hand. "Huh. Did not expect to see a body here of all places....Anyways, how have you been?" Rush asked with a friendly chirp. Ebony sighed. "To be honest... Dull... Nothing new has been happening, lately. No parties, no excitement.." she finished collecting this glowing light. "And I just finished my job." "Oh, um, I was thinking about maybe....er, we could go...on a date?" Rush started to say, slightly nervous with a pink tinge on his muzzle. He was relieved to be able to ask but he felt that he had to prepare for said date, just in case. "Oh... uh.." Ebony was never approached like this before, so she honestly had no idea what to say. This ended up making her blush. "I, uh... why not?" she eventually stated. "I'm open." "Sweet! So, I was thinking I could pick you up at 3 in the afternoon. I mean if that's okay, you know, with your schedule and all...." he said smiling while rubbing back of his neck. "I'm actually open for the next few weeks, so that works out!" She smiled, holding her hands behind her back, looking up to Rush. "Anything you have in mind, or is it a surprise?" "Oh, it's ''definitely a surprise! But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait!" Rush says while grinning and rubbing his nose. "Anyways, I might as well get ready if we're going to hang out a while." "Great!... so... I'll see you by three then?" "Yep!" Rush said as he beamed at Ebony. "Great!" She said, her smile now showing your teeth. It then faded out. "Oh yeah, you might wanna... uh... " she pointed to the corpse awkwardly. "Don't worry, there was no killer. His death was an accident." "Okay, got it.." Rush just shrugged and snapped his fingers. A portal opened and sucked up only the body and not Ebony as it closed back up. "Huh. That works." she opened another portal again, this one being quieter. "If I woke you up from the first one, I'm sorry. Hell is having some kind of war I honestly don't care about." "Thought something was up....It's actually kind of funny. I thought Hell would be more, well, organized." Rush says thoughtfully as he looked upwards and laughed at the possibility of an organized Hell. "Meh. Technically, it is supposed to be organized, but I just enjoy messing with them. They deserve it, to be honest... as does this guy here," she holds the same soul in her hand. "Huh, makes a lot more sense. Anyways, I've gotta get going to prepare for our date." Rush replied with a flirtatious wink towards Ebony as he rushes off back to his house. Ebony responded with a roll of her eyes, then giggled as she entered her portal. "See you at three then!" "You will d''efinitely'' see me at three!" Rush shouted as he took off towards his house. Ebony watched him for a moment, smiling, then sighed to herself as she closed the portal behind her. Chapter 2: Preparations Rush, after reaching his house, carefully thought of places to go and what to wear in his head. He grabbed his world map and set it out on his table... "Hmm....." In the nether, Ebony sat on her pillows. "What is pleasing to a Mobian? They're so diverse..." she summoned her portable closet and opened it, pondering about her choice of wear. (Note: Rush's places in his dimension are a combination of the levels in Fancy Pants 3, Sonic 2, and Sonic and Knuckles.) (k. Ebony's realm is basically a mansion on a floating island in the middle of purple space.) In his house, Rush had figured already out some good places for the two to go and explore. "Okay so, we'll go though Route A first and head to Emerald Forest, then head south towards through Route B and at Carnival Top City and stop there so we can go to Pizza Hut's for some pizza. Maybe I'll figure out something along the way afterwards. Now for what to wear...." '' Ebony looked at herself in the mirror. Tilted her head to the side, tiled back. She was wearing a small dress. ''I'm terrible at clothing, she thought to herself. It feels too cramped anyways, need something more free. Rush headed towards his closet and looked for a good outfit to wear.... "Hmm, there's got to be something in here..." Ebony walked up to the mirror again. She wore a normal shirt with a small skirt to go with it. "Uhmm.... would he like this?... If only I could read minds, this would be so much easier..." she walked off, looking for shoes to match. Rush, meanwhile after searching through the closet, found a good outfit to wear. The outfit was made of black leisure-trousers with neon purple line on each side, a scarlet t-shirt with a flaming raven on it, a red leather cardigan with the kanji for "lightning" on the back to go over that, and brown sandals. Ebony decided not to be picky, and only got plain shoes that would match her outfit. Ebony decided against taking of her jewelry, minus her ankle ones. "This looks good... I think...." she checked the time, seeing how much time she had left. It appeared she has some time left to kill, after all it was only 1:59.... Meanwhile, Rush had decided to take a quick 5 minute shower, put on deodorant, brush his teeth, and that sort of stuff. An hour left.... what will I say to him, I've never been asked to a date before... how do you start off a date? Are you supposed to get there early? she opened her portal to Mobius again. We should bring gifts, I think... what would he want? she thought to herself, looking back around her room, deep in thought. Rush, after putting on his outfit (and giving himself pep talk), decided to go into his secret room full of cool stuff to find a gift for Ebony. "I wonder if I still have that item....." Considering herself ready, and not wanting to be late for her first date, Ebony decided to meet half an hour early. She thought about lines to rehearse as she entered the portal. Rush found the item and put it in his Hammerspace as he then decided to get there early as well. He then opened up a portal that would take him to the same spot he saw Ebony earlier this morning. Ebony had summoned a bench and sat on it, moving her legs back and forth, childlike, as she thinks about how this will turn out. Her back was facing towards Rush, and when not in battle, she's very open to be walked up on from behind. Luckily for her, the portal Rush had opened was noticeably in front of her. Rush could then be seen walking out of the portal. Ebony gulped. I gulped? A Divine like me, scared of a mortal? She shook the thought away, and hovered off of her seat. When Rush walked out of the portal, he noticed Ebony floating over towards him. He thought he had died and went to another universe the moment he looked at her. He then walked up to Ebony not having any words to describe her beauty other than... "You look....indescribably beautiful...." Chapter 3: Walk, Talks, and Lightsabers?! Ebony momentarily stopped, still not used to being complimented like this. "Really? Th-thanks! You do to," she said, moving in closer to make their noses touch. "Oh well, guess I'll have to get used to the whole touching nose thing...." Rush blushed a little at the contact. Not that he minded the action, but it was a little unfamiliar to him. "Whenever you're ready, let's walk over to that bridge to the A Route. The Emerald Forest is nearby and I have got to show you some cool places I found!" He then says excitedly with a fist pump. "That sounds nice," she responded. Okay, off to a great start... a compliment, a greeting, and now the real date starts... don't mess this up. "I'm ready when you are!" "After you, milady..." Rush says with a smile as he started to walk towards the bridge mentioned before... Ebony gladly hovered along, slightly lowering herself due to remembering that not only he is leading the way, but, well, that she was wearing a skirt. "So... What's in this emerald place?" she asked. "You'll see when we get there....." Rush says with a playful tone as they walk together on the bridge with a surpisingly beautiful view of the ocean below. "So, what do you like doing on days off?" "Pretty much, anything that will keep me off the mind of my job. Pools, parties, even a straight up walk in a scenery. I'm pretty much open for anything." "When I'm not in a skateboarding competition or in high school, I do things like listen to music, read books, maybe go to the Chao Garden to tend to raising the Chao, train with Komerl, write stories and other stuff." She began hovering backwards, now in front of Rush. "Komerl?" "Yeah! You know him or something? He adopted me when I was about 7. He's always been kind of like a father figure to me...." he stopped walking to answer her question. (I'm talking about O.O.C Komerl here, btw. - RedRush3999) (I know.) "I've never met him, but a friend I know told me about him," she responded. "So... you raise Chao?" "Yeah, the Chao there are really friendly and I like playing with them. I sometimes even spend the weekend tat the Garden, just to keep them company.... " Rush says with a big grin, while he starts to slowly walk again. "They get nervous when I bring someone with me but if the person is seen as friendly, they'll warm up to them quickly!" "Well, I'm not sure if I'll please them or not, due to my uh... career..." she responded, hovering alongside Rush. Was that really the best way you could respond, Ebony? she thought. "Hey, don't worry! They don't really judge people based on background really. Besides, I don't think they'd worry too much even with your career." Rush says with a smile before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey! Why don't we go to the Garden after I finish showing you the sights around here? I promise that the Chao won't bite you!" Ebony giggled at that. "Sure, I'd like to see your chao. The only thing I can truly say I take care of are my plants..." She quickly turned to Rush."They're not like Mobius plants, they're very interactive." "Wait, talking plants?! That sounds awesome! I'd love to take a picture of them!" he said bouncing in excitement. "Well, they don't talk, but they can move on their own to an extent, and glow multiple colors. I could bring you one to take care of if you want." "Yeah! That's sounds cool. I like things that glow into multiple colors! Especially, my lava lamp and that huge diamond I found 2 days ago. Don't know how it got there.." "Huge diamond, you say?" she asked, a curious look onto her face as her ear twitched. "Yeah and it felt warm, kind of like energy was in it. I don't know.." Rush says looking up thoughtfully.